Episode 8578 (27th August 2019)
Plot Tracy has taken the ring receipt to the police but they don't believe it proves Frank's innocence. In a state, Tracy moots the idea of leaving the village with Megan although Vanessa begs her not to leave, telling her sister she doesn't want to lose her as well as Frank. At Pear Tree Cottage, Megan informs Jai that she and Eliza are moving to Newcastle today. Jai can't bear the thought of losing his daughter and is adamant it's not happening but his tirade is interrupted when he receives a call from the insurance company. Ellis and Billy return from a run to find Al has bought them a car with Chapman & Fletcher Personal Training plastered across the side. Leyla asks Megan if she's sure moving away is what she wants. When Megan confirms it is, Leyla tells her friend she's happy for her then inquires what she's going to do with Take A Vow. Megan insists they'll sort something out. Kerry texts Amy informing her Tracy is thinking of moving away. Moira tells Nate they need to talk but Nate questions what there is to talk about. Jai calls by Home Farm and informs Priya that Megan is moving to Newcastle today and the insurance company also isn't paying out. As Jai goes to speak to Kim, Kim and Nicola exit the living room having clearly made a deal. Nicola insists she can explain. Tracy mentions to Pete and Amy that Megan is moving away and she's thinking of leaving too. A guilty Amy talks up the idea of a fresh start, but Tracy resolves to stick around and clear Frank's name. Afterward, Amy informs Kerry that Tracy isn't leaving after all. Kerry assures Amy they'll cope but a guilt-riddled Amy is unsure how long she can do this for. A furious Jai asks Nicola if she has any idea what she's done. Nicola protests Kim offered her a fortune for her share of the factory and questions what she was supposed to do. When Kim appears in the kitchen, she asks Jai if he wants to meet his new business partner then leads him through to the living room where she introduces him to Al Chapman. Kim takes pleasure in informing Jai that she and Al are business partners and now they're majority shareholders of the factory. Later, Kim and Al call the factory workers to Home Farm where they unveil their plans for a new outdoor pursuit centre in place of the factory. All Dawn and Kerry want to know is if they'll still have their jobs. Al admits there will be redundancies. Ellis and Billy are shocked to learn of Al's plan. Al tells the brothers that they can base their business from the outdoor pursuits centre but Ellis realises Al came back for this rather than him so he throws the car keys onto the model then walks out. Cain overhears a stressed Robert on the phone to his solicitor and demands to know what's going on. Kerry looks up one-way tickets to Malaga. As Kim and Al survey the burnt out remains of the factory, Kim tells Al that they both want the same things - for their sons to love them and to turn this into a success. Cain is shocked to learn Robert is facing a life sentence and gives him until tomorrow to tell Aaron, or he will. Leyla, Tracy and Vanessa say their goodbyes to Megan and Eliza. Jai tells Megan that if moving away is what she needs, he won't stand in her way. He says an emotional goodbye to Eliza then Megan and Eliza drive away to their new life. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Cricketer's Row *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Entrance way, kitchen and living room *Cricket Pitch *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Kitchen and living room *Church Lane Notes *Final appearance of Megan and Eliza Macey. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes